


Healin' Good PreCure:Extremis Malis Extrema Remedia:Last Man Battalion.

by Cheemingwan9



Series: Healin' Good Pretty Cure: Extremis Malis Extrema Remedia [3]
Category: Tom Clancy's The Division, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: And the Cures became more ruthless to their enemies as a result., PMCs as comic relief, The Precures took up the LMB's initial role when the LMB retreated., Yep.The Cures are the closest thing to the canon LMB.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheemingwan9/pseuds/Cheemingwan9
Summary: Some worldbuilding for the Last Man Battalion for Healin' Good PreCure:Extremis Malis Extrema Remedia
Series: Healin' Good Pretty Cure: Extremis Malis Extrema Remedia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042584





	Healin' Good PreCure:Extremis Malis Extrema Remedia:Last Man Battalion.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes,this is an AU where the PMCs are the good guys/part-time comic relief and the Pretty Cures are the dreaded especially amongst the Rikers and the Hyenas.

**_"I grieved for the surviving PreCures who offered to take up our role in preserving order in the worst hit areas of New York by the Green Poison during the Outbreak 50 years before because they were a reflection of what we would we be if we did not get out of there in time if not worse.Just seeing their newfound ruthlessness in the eyes of a middle schooler at average when they execute a Riker with either magic or a pistol to the head is terrifying.To my successor and all soldiers of the Last Man Battalion,.....please try to stay on their good side.If they determine that you are irredeemably evil from your actions,they will hunt you down even if you flee to other worlds and kill you and any accomplices to your acts.Just go ask what happened to Eternal when they tried to set up shop here just a few years after the outbreak and tried plundering from the United States of America,the Cures tracked them down to their headquarters upon hearing what they did,fought their way to their branch leaders and trapped their leaders of their American branch in the same glass cages for their 'exhibits' after recovering the exhibits and used them as live ammo target practice....Please,be nice to the police,government personnel such as SHD Agents,Splinter Cells and especially the Pretty Cures...You may never know when their help might be needed....."_**  
  
Lieutenant Colonel Charles Bliss,CEO of the Last Man Battalion at his deathbed.(He died peacefully here in this AU.)  
  
Last Man Battalion (LMB for short).  
  
Role: Private Military Contractor.  
  
Goal: Protect their clients that they are hired for and earn some money.  
  
Identifiers:Bird Skull and white uniforms.  
  
Alignment: Good.  
  
  
  
  
Last Man Battalion Sleeve Patch.  
  
  
  
A squad of LMB operators.  
  
The Last Man Battalion is a well known and elite private security contractor that has a history of working with the US Military and various governments,some of them from Earth and others that are not even from our dimension as well.Founded by former US Marine Lt.Col Charles Bliss,they bring ex-military experience to a market whose general reputation is that of trigger-happy contractors.During the Green Poison Outbreak,they were recalled from overseas to protect assets of their wealthy clients in Manhattan,only to be stuck in the worst hit sites of the outbreak as their clients were evacuated and their requests for transfers went unanswered with steadily worsening conditions in their area of operations,now joined by monsters such as the Dusk Zone who took advantage of the declining order to invade and wreak havoc.Their CEO:Charles Bliss was considering taking matters into his own hands..... until help from a unlikely source arrived.Teams of mostly young girls and boys accompanied by strange small creatures came into their camp and offered to take up the role of protecting their assets.While initially incredulous at first despite hearing about the PreCures,the LMB soon realised it might be the better option when they offered to prove themselves after demonstrating their abilities in front of Bliss himself.So the LMB fled from their assets they were meant to protect and told the Joint Task Force and the Strategic Homeland Division about it which resulted in a mixture of shock and grief.For the rest of the chaos that followed the Green Poison Outbreak,the LMB continued to keep the peace together with the JTF and the Division,maintaining order until the Green Poison has been contained.  
  
_**"What!???? Those Cures are going to protect the assets that you left behind!?"  
  
"Indeed,you have been hearing this correctly...it pains me to do so,allowing those superpowered girls and boys to stand in for us."  
  
"Let's just hope that they are not changed too much by the time this blows over.Those sites cause all of us to proverbially die a little bit on the inside for each day alive with the general depravity that happens here.I hope that their minds can take it."**_  
  
Charles Bliss,one of the clients of the LMB and a JTF official on the PreCures and the LMB handing over their roles of protecting billions of dollars worth of corporate assets to them.  
  
When the Cures returned back from their tour of duty that the Last Man Battalion handed over to them (unofficially) after the Dollar Flu Outbreak,the survivors have been changed by their experiences,now wearing bulletproof vests over their frilly costumes and carrying guns and SHD Tech scavenged from dead corpses of Agents unfortunate enough to be killed by the factions in the areas they were operating.They were also changed in mind and training,from naive middle-school aged Cures into ruthless killers willing to shoot to kill especially against the most depraved such as the Rikers,Hyenas,True Sons and Cleaners,through the Cures are still willing to help any civilians in need and still maintained their optimism.With the Cures' own actions,they have managed to transform the worst-hit areas of the Outbreak in Manhattan into liveable areas though the areas they helped out still maintain a dark reputation.The LMB slowly rebuilt their assets lost in the chaos of the Dollar Flu after the outbreak was contained and the rebuilding of the USA slowly begun.Now with the Byogens and the Outcasts causing trouble in a world still recovering from the Dollar Flu 50 years after the initial outbreak,the Last Man Battalion will fight alongside the PreCures,the Strategic Homeland Division and the police to stop the Byogens from poisoning the Earth,if needed,they will fight to the last and live up to their name as the 'Last Man Battalion'.  
  
Equipment  
  
The Last Man Battalion has a variety of resources,said to approach the typical garrison of the US Army National Guard in terms of number.These range from UH-60 Blackhawk Direct Action Penetrator transport helicopters,HMMWVs and BMP-3 IFVs for transporting their men to the fight to SAM sites for guarding their assets.While they do not have the magic of the Cures,the firepower of the US Armed Forces or the advanced tech of the Division,they are a well rounded quick response force ready to respond when the military does not want to get involved or is considered too overkill.Their training also means that they are only ones alongside the PreCures to be entrusted with prototype SHD skills when needed.Ultimately,the most dangerous weapons of a LMB contractor is his or her mind as the Last Man Battalion is sometimes known for it's outlandish schemes to defeat giant monsters when the PreCures are sometimes busy fighting some other threat that usually involves a mixture of heavy ordnance and replicating scenes from magical girl shows with varying degrees of success ranging from just annoying a Zakeena and making it angrier to making even the most hardened servant of the Dark Fall yell "How the hell did those mercs defeat that monster?" in amazement and confusion.  
  
Infantry Archetypes:  
  
Rifleman:The most common LMB soldier,they are mostly recruited from those with military experience.Usually armed with an assault rifle such as a FN SCAR L.Told apart by their white helmet covers.  
  
Rusher: Trained to sprint long distances,they are recognised by their red hoods and wield shotguns such as the M1014 or a M4A1 with a M26 MASS underbarrel shotgun.They are used when the LMB needs to flank entrenched enemies.  
  
Grenadier:Told apart from their heavy armour padding,they wield M32A1 MGL grenade launchers and a assault rifle and are used in a counter defilade role.They are recruited from those who are _way too knowledgeable_ with explosives.  
  
Controller (they look like The Division 1's LMB Squad Leader but with a SHD Striker Drone attached to their backpacks): Recruited from those with drone experience (Including those who fly drones for fun.See! Who says you can't bring your hobbies into your work.),they are recognised by their red bandanas and armbands and can launch a flying drone armed with a machine gun to cover their allies.Armed with a assault rifle with the most experienced Controllers bringing flashbangs into the fight.They often lead LMB squads in battle.  
  
Medic:A welcome sight for anyone wounded,they bring a Restorer Hive that can help keep their comrades in arms in the fight longer by sending out mini-bots to repair armour and damaged tissue alike and some defibrillators to revive incapacitated personnel.They are distinguished by their large backpack of medical supplies and their green caps.  
  
Sniper:Recruited from the most accurate shots in the LMB,they are told apart by their amber ballistic goggles and ski masks.They carry a SRS bolt action rifle with a dazzler to blind anyone silly enough to look into it.  
  
Engineer: Engineers are the armourers of the LMB and help to maintain their vast variety of weapons that the Last Man Battalion use.They deploy a automated sentry gun equipped with a modified M249 SAW and are also equipped with a M1014 for close encounters.They can be told apart from other LMB in combat by their camouflage caps and their sentry guns strapped to their backs.  
  
Heavy Weapons:Recruiting the most experienced in firearms training,they are told apart by their riot helmets,backpacks full of ammo and white ski masks.They often pin down enemies in combat with covering fire from their MK 48 LMGs.  
  
Tanks (they have a similar appearance to Rank II LMB Gunners) :The toughest,largest and meanest of the LMB (at least that's what the brochure says),they can be told apart by their size and their riot helmet/gas mask combo.They carry along a Crusader Ballistic Shield (the same type used by the SHD) together with a M60E4 which they often use to provide cover for their teammates.


End file.
